A Day With Daddy
by NatalisDomain
Summary: Bulma's out at work, which just leaves Vegeta and Bra. How will our proud Prince spend his day babysitting his little Princess?


"I will do no such thing!"

"Yes, you will Vegeta!"

"Why can't your parents do it?!"

"They're out on vacation for two months."

"Trunks?!"

"He's spending the night at Goten's."

"…hmph but I don't want to! It's absurd that you want me to do such a thing!"

"Baby sitting your daughter is NOT absurd, Vegeta!" The married couple was having an intense stare down, neither one wanting the other to win. 'Kami, it's like pulling his damn teeth out! All he has to do is watch her for three hours! Is that so much to ask?' Apparently it was.

"I am a Saiyan PRINCE. I will not do it, Bulma! Besides, don't you remember what happened the last time when you forced me to watch, Trunks?" He crossed his arms and held his head high feeling triumphant. 'Yes after what happened last time there's no way she'd want me to do it again.'

"You training in the Gravity Room the entire time while Trunks was attempting to 'cook', and almost burning the house down, does not count as baby sitting. You actually have to WATCH the kids in the same room and I don't know, INTERACT with them."

"FINE! I'll do it but what the hell do I do with a girl? At least with Trunks we could train, but she's too weak for that. She takes after you in the strength department." He looked directly into her ice blue eyes while saying this trying to get her as pissed as he was. She was too calm for his liking, and he'd be damned if he was the only irritated one. He wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him not wanting to fall into his verbal battle. She knows him too well to fall into his arguments to try and get her to change her mind. "One, don't say 'fine' like you had a choice because you were going to do it anyway. Two, just talk to her! Play a game or two she'll be fine. You make it sound like being alone with your five year old daughter is mission impossible."

"She's a miniature you, of course its mission impossible! I can hardly handle you, and most of the time I don't even want to."

"Love you too sweetie" she said dripping with sarcasm. She looked at her watch and noticed she was about to miss her very important meeting. "Hey 'Geta I have to leave now or else I'll be late! See you when I get home from my meeting, love you." Bulma gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then she was out the door. A few moments later little Bra was on the last step of the stairs. "Hi Daddy!" She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"You okay? You seem like you haven't seen me in forever. I just saw you five minutes ago." Vegeta was a little puzzled by the random show of affection but like he said earlier, she was a miniature Bulma. He really shouldn't be surprised anymore at this point. However it he would be lying if he said he didn't find it endearing.

"I'm fine, just wanted to say I love you." She was beaming up at her father with a smile that almost made him tear up. He could see so much love and pride just in her eyes alone. She grabbed his hand and guided him to her room and sat him on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for a tea party! It's going to be for you, me, and my dolls! Doesn't that sound like fun, Daddy?!"

"No. I'm not doing that Bra." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I am a Saiyan Prince. I will not do something so… girly."

"Wow… a Prince? Okay hold on!" The next thing you know little Bra ran out of the room. You could hear her throwing some things around in search for something. Five minutes later she enters the room with a red blanket in her hand. Vegeta was beyond confused as to why she went through all that trouble just to find a blanket. Maybe she was cold? 'Or maybe it's something else for the tea party…' he shuttered at the thought.

"Tie this around your neck Daddy." she handed him the blanket.

"Why…"

"You're a Prince so here's your cape! Every Prince needs his cape." she said with her hands on her hips as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

'She needs to stop spending so much time with her mother. It's nerve wracking at how much she acts like her' he sighed and did as he was told. He wasn't in the mood to hear her whine about it and complain to Bulma. "There, it's on. You know, we could make this a real party fit for a Prince and Princess. Would you like to do it?"

"Oh yes yes yes!" she shrieked while dancing around. He never saw her so happy and excited before.

"Okay, let's put those dancing skills to the test." He picked her up and carried her down to the living room and sat her on the sofa. Then he walked over to the music player and put on a slow song. "May I have this dance?" He held his hand out to her and waited patiently for her response.

"Of course!" she leaped into his arms trusting him to catch her, which he did swiftly. He held her in his arms and spun around and danced like no one was watching. He surprised himself with how open he was being right now. He never dances, not even when Bulma asks him to, yet here he was dancing in his living room with his daughter. For some reason he could never tell her no, or deny her anything she wanted. He always wanted to see her smile; his heart would always break even with just a single tear in her eye. He couldn't remember a time he was so happy. She was the world to him and if he could he'd give her the world. After about five minutes of dancing he slowed down and tossed her into the air and caught her. She smiled at him with the most beautiful and most innocent smile he'd ever seen in his whole life.

"That's enough. Why don't we watch some TV for the time being?" He flipped on the TV and put on one of her favorite cartoons. Normally he would never put that on while he was in the room because he found it to be pure crap, but he wasn't paying any attention to it. He was just watching her every move, soaking it all in. After 30 minutes Bra laid down on her father's chest, crossed her arms and propped her head on it.

"Daddy, Mommy once told me that you use to be a mean bad guy."

"Did she now? What else did she tell you?" he asked while narrowing his eyes, pissed at the fact that Bulma told her, especially at such a young age. He didn't want his daughter to see him as the monster he once was. She might not look at him the same way again and that would devastate him.

"She said it wasn't your fault though. She told me some big jerk took you from your family when you were a kid and was very cruel and mean to you. She said that he forced you to do all those bad things, but once he was killed you started becoming nicer. I don't believe it though."

"Why not?"

"Because Daddy. You're the greatest and nicest Daddy in the world! Sometimes you're grumpy… but that's it." She yawned and started to rub her eyes, the need for sleep started to kick in. She placed her head on his chest and started to dozed off. "I love you Daddy" she said groggily then fell asleep.

"I love you too."

Bulma arrived at Capsule corps an hour later then she said she would. 'Vegeta must be so pissed that I'm late. Boy am I in for it now'. "Hey guys sorry I'm so late. There was major traf-" Bulma stopped mid-sentence when she saw them both fast asleep on the couch, and Vegeta's arm wrapped around Bra's waist protectively. As if he someone would come steal her if he wasn't too careful. 'Oh my kami… I can't believe what I'm seeing. Oh Vegeta, you've changed so much.' She ran upstairs and grabbed a fuzzy warm blanket from her closest and draped it over the both of them. "Good night, love you both" she whispered and gently kissed both their foreheads and quietly walked back to her room for a much needed sleep.


End file.
